The Ultimate War: The New Beginning
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. The Shu-tachi have disbanded for four years, living peaceful lives. But when old and new evil forces collide, they must band together again and stop it. But mysteries await them on their path, ones that should have been left alone.


**Hello people of the known rock the we call Earth! Kasumi Kusanagi here once again bringing you a new story! I hope it gets to be a smashing success like some of my others. I've been really working on this one for a long time. (shocker...) So, here's **_**The Ultimate War: The New Beginning.**_

**Note: It's been four years since Tenkai in this story, but something's screwy with my computer and I can't edit my profile.**

* * *

"W-Where... am I?"

A woman woke up from a slumber that seemed to go on forever. She held her arm, that was going numb.

"Hello! Anybody!"She yelled out to the skies, hoping for an answer.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back in an instant. She remembered where she was, who she was, where she was headed, and what was her true purpose. She pulled a picture from her pocket. In that picture, it showed her and some of her old friends smiling. She stared at the one boy in the picture. That's who she needed to return to.

"Shu..."

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Road Ahead**

* * *

"Ah! That was one awesome party!"

Shu and his friends walked out of Primula's castle with smiles on their faces. The celebration honored Shu, who single-handedly defeated the leader of the Superior Life Forms: Rudolf.

Jiro chuckled. "Well, you did pig out on the cake."

"Hey! It was chocolate!"

"You didn't leave me any, maro!"The Devee complained.

"That's because you left to go find girls!"Bouquet whacked him over the head.

"Well, what do we do now?"Kluke inquired.

Everyone stopped. It even felt like time itself stopped. She was right, what do they do? Everything was at peace. There weren't anymore threats to the Earth. So, what remains for them?

Shu, having given it much thought, finally came up with an answer. "I'd hate to stay this, but I think we're gonna have to separate again."

"What?"Bouquet gripped Shu's shoulders. "We just got the team back together, now you want us to separate?"

Jiro closed his eyes. "He has a point. We don't have anything to do anymore. It's best that we go back to the way we were."

"So, I'll head back to the hospital with Andropov..."Kluke started.

"I'll head back to my village, maro..."

"I'll go back to my training ground..."Jiro looked down.

"And I'll head back with Shu to the Resist..."

"No."Shu turned away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to split up, for good this time. I'm not going back to the Resistance. I don't know where I'll go."

"Shu..."

"I can't honestly say if we'll meet again, guys. But for now. We have to say goodbye."

Bouquet looked saddened, but she still smiled. "You're right. So I guess..."

Everyone nodded. "This is goodbye."Everyone said to each other.

The team made it to the Nirvana entrance. They all nodded again, tears filling up their eyes. They all joined hands for a brief moment and went in separate directions. Only one thought ran across all of their minds.

"_I guess... this is the beginning of the future."_

That's how it all ended. Or rather how it will begin. The day when their paths will cross will come. In time, it will happen again...

* * *

That was all a thing in the past. A distant memory set four years ago. Nothing has been happening. Everyone was... alone.

Shu, now a sixteen year old young man, was looking from his house and saw a very familiar figure. He immediately ran from his house and caught up with it. "Ojiichan! Did you bring the supplies?"

Fushira chuckled and stroked his beard. "Calm down. I didn't forget it. Here."Fushira handed his grandson a bag which Shu immediately took into the house. Fushira following him into the basement.

Fushira saw Shu working on something very interesting. "Shu, is there any reason you told me to buy black marble pieces from the antique shop?"

Shu continued working but turned to Fushira. "Ojiichan, it's private. I'll show you when I'm done, okay?"

Fushira raised his hands. "Okay. Who knew my grandson turned into such a grown man."

Shu laughed. "Ojiichan, I'm not all that. I'm still technically a kid."

"Are you kidding me? Yesterday, you blew off Tsubasa, Taichi, and Hibiki to go _study_!"

"That's because I really needed to study!"

Two hours passed and Shu ran up the stairs into the living room. "_Ojiichan_! _Ojiichan_! I'm finished!"

Shu held his creation in front of him and Fushira stroked his beard in astonishment. In Shu's hands was a sword. But not just any sword. The hilt was normal, but the sheath was made out of the black marble that Fushira bought. Shu then unsheathed the sword and he saw that the blade was made out of the black marble pieces as well.

"Shu... this is... _astounding_!"

"You haven't seen anything yet."Shu pulled a piece of iron from his pocket, threw it into the air, and slashed it in half with the sheathed sword. He saw Fushira's surprised face and decided to explain. "You see, you can use both the sheath and the blade to cut objects. But the blade is much stronger that the sheath. So I could cut an eight of a building with the blade."

"Amazing... you really have grown."

Shu looked at the sky. "Yeah... I guess I did."

* * *

Kluke was living her everyday life of helping around the hospital and helping patients. She was currently on break. And she decided to spend it staring at the sky while drinking from a juice box.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Kluke looked up and saw Andropov looking at her. Ever since the team split up, Andropov offered to help Kluke around the hospital. She smiled and threw away her juice box. "So, why are you looking for me?"

"Apparently there's a..."

Suddenly, an earthquake made itself known throughout the Earth. The force was great enough to make Kluke trip and fall on top of Andropov. Once the earthquake subsided, Kluke realized she was crushing Andropov's lungs. She blushed and quickly got off.

Andropov tried to catch his breath. "Damn it! Have you been working out or something! I nearly died!"

"_Gomen ne_."

"But what caused that earthquake?"Andropov and Kluke looked up into the sky, a machine barely visible behind the clouds catching their eyes.

* * *

Jiro was startled by the earthquake as well as anyone. After four years had passed, he and Xi sought out a nice place in Jibral, accompanied by Delphinium. But the earthquake was felt most likely everywhere.

"Jiro, you okay?"

The Warrior of Light looked at Xi, who called his attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Dandy. So, have you felt anything strange lately?"

"By "strange", do you mean the feeling that we're being watched?"

"That's the one."

"Well..."Delphinium strode past the two. "I'm not gonna stick around and wait for another disaster to strike. I'm gonna see what's up."

"I'm in. What about you Jiro?"Xi inquired.

"You know me, I'm always ready for action."

"Then lets head out. Let Konrad inform Old Man Jibral that we're leaving."

* * *

"_Ahhh_!"

A plate full of food fell on one unlucky girl's head. She went back inside the kitchen to freshen up and cook the same meal again.

"_Sometimes, I really hate this job. But it's better than my old one."_

A employee approached the girl. "Bouquet-sama, you're the owner of this place. Why do you have to work too?"

Bouquet smiled and straightened her tie. "I like cooking. It calms the nerves."

"That earthquake was really scary. I think I almost fell down."

"I didn't, the plate just dropped on my head. Now that I think about it, it's pretty funny."

Bouquet watched the employee walk out the door. When those four long years had passed for her, Bouquet, with Primula's consent, opened up a restaurant in Nirvana. After several months, it became a hit. But there are some cases where bouquet misses her old life. The life of a Warrior of Light.

Two White Brigade soldiers came forth. Bouquet looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you two?"

"Lady Primula requests your presence."

"Kay'." She motioned towards the lounge. "Guys! I'll be back!"She heard everyone yell "okay" and walked out of the restaurant. As she walked towards the castle, she saw a peculiar machine in the sky.

* * *

Marumaro was drawing a confusing sketch in the sands of Lago Village. He had just been doing that to pass the time for four years now. The earthquake hadn't affected the Devee tribe that much. But it was still pretty bad.

"Maro. I see something, maro."

Marumaro saw three figures from the sky heading toward him. As soon as he got a closer look, his face brightened. The three landed on the ground, and they proved to be The Superior Life Forms, Noi, Rottares, and Hildegard.

"Noi, maro!"

"How's it goin?"

"Boring, maro."Marumaro then noticed something weird with Rottares. Two more hands were on her shoulders. "Hey, why does Rottares have another pair of hands, maro?"

Rottares's eyes widened. "Oh, that reminds me..."She poked something behind her. "Wake up."

A figure jumped from Rottares's back. She had brown hair that reached up to her shoulders, and a red dress.

Noi smiled. "I suppose you've met Linda before."

"Wow, maro. So what, she your girlfriend now, maro?"

"Eh?! S-Shut up! She's not my..."

"Aw, we know you like her Noi."Hildegard teased.

"I am still here y'know."Linda folded her arms. "Don't worry Noi, I know their just teasing you."

"_Yeah, just teasing..."_

* * *

Shu sat on the grass and looked at the skies. There, he saw the same peculiar mechanism that Jiro, Kluke, Andropov, and Bouquet saw.

"What is that?"

Something else then flew away from the machine. Something that was headed for Shu.

"What the...?!"

Shu stood up and jumped out of the way just in time for the mysterious thing to hit the ground. It looked like a metal sphere

"Is it a meteor?"

The sphere opened up and transformed into a cybernetic dragon. One that roared viciously.

"All right, I haven't had a good fight in four years."The dragon blasted towards Shu, who easily avoided it. "You wanna play rough you little bastard? Then come on!"Blue aura surrounded Shu and Blue Dragon appeared.

"Shu? What's going on?"

"Look for yourself."

Blue Dragon saw the cybernetic dragon roar again. He smiled, knowing what this meant. "So, we finally get a fight after four years."

The dragon roared and charged towards Shu. Shu and Blue Dragon side stepped and avoided the attack. Blue Dragon then punched the dragon and it tumbled to the ground.

"That all, I thought you'd be more of a challenge you rusty, mechanical bastard."

The dragon roared once more and flew up in the sky.

"Hmph, so much for a challenge. Now it decides to run away."

"Can't say I'm satisfied. I wanted to at least punch it."Blue Dragon complained.

Suddenly, the dragon flew back down and opened it's mouth. A red flash of light was seen by the two.

"Well, it didn't chicken out after all."

The dragon fired the blast. Only this time, it was a lot bigger than the last one.

"What the...!!"

* * *

"_Shu_!"Blue Dragon covered Shu with his wings. However, the force of the blast knocked them clean off their feet.

Shu grunted in light pain and got back up. "_Now_ this over-sized pain in the ass chooses to get serious?!"

"Then we'll get serious, Shu."

"Right! Blue...!"

The dragon charged towards Shu, as if attempting to stop his attack. Just a few more seconds and...

"...Explosion!!"

The blast connected with the dragon's face and the impact sent it back almost fifty seven feet. As soon as Shu could get a better look, he saw the dragon partially destroyed.

"Oh yeah! I rock!"

"Um, Shu? The dragon's still moving."

"What?!"

The dragon roared and flew into the sky again. A shining light emitted from the dragon and it started to transform. When the light was gone, Shu's eyes tripled in size. The dragon had more armor, four wings, and it's claws look sharp enough to slash a citadel in two.

"I think this got a whole lot harder, Shu."

"Then we'll fight until that piece of scrap metal is demolished, piece by _piece_."

The cybernetic dragon crashed into the ground and shot Shu a menacing glare. Shu matched it with a murderous glare himself as he unsheathed his sword. Shu pointed the sword at the dragon's direction. Shu's hair and jacket flowing in the wind, the tension was almost thick.

"Here's where I really get serious."Blue aura started to emit from Shu. Now, is where he'll use his power. "Bring it, you mechanical hunk of scrap!"

**

* * *

*Chapter Preview:***

**Shu: Blue Dragon, you ready? I'm gonna have to ask you to use your full power on this.**

**Blue Dragon: No problem.**

**Shu: This excuse for a dragon is dead meat!**

_

* * *

Shu's arm twitched in pain. He knew what he had to do if he wanted to defeat the cybernetic dragon._

"_Tch, I didn't want to use this but..."_

"_Shu?"_

_Blue Dragon suddenly disappeared and Shu held his sword in front of his face._

"_Restriction: Blue Omega released. Shadow energy transfer initiated. HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_

_Blue Dragon's aura started infusing with the sword. Soon, it begun to transform._

"_Shadow Weapon... Fusion!!"Shu's sword completely transformed into a different sword. The hilt was blue with wings, and the blade was white with a dragon carving. The sword itself was overflowing with power. "Take this, you son of a bitch!"_

**

* * *

Blue Dragon: Next time, chapter two of **_**The Ultimate War: The New Beginning: **_**The New Threat to the****Universe.**

**

* * *

There's the end of chapter one. I do hope you enjoyed this. I've been on a tight schedule with high school, and chores, and a vacation planning. I'm just glad I got to upload this story. Well, with all said and done, review please. **

**Another Note: Almost everyone's clothes are different from four years ago. **

**-Shu's new clothes are the Ashford Academy uniform for boys from the anime **_**Code Geass **_**with the shirt completely unbuttoned. So it's like a jacket.**

**-Andropov's new clothes are General Rogi's old clothes from season one.**

**-Jiro's new clothes are Kyo Kusanagi's clothes from the King of Fighters 99' except the jacket is green instead of white.**

**-Bouquet's new clothes are Vanessa's clothes from the King of Fighters series. Except for the fact that the bottom part of the shirt is buttoned. **

**

* * *

Well, sayonara!**

**Kasumi Kusanagi – The Guardian of the Electric Toothbrush**


End file.
